rambofandomcom-20200213-history
Rambo: Year One
Rambo: Year One is an unofficial, fanfiction Rambo prequel, written by an Italian professional ghost writer. It will be released in PDF format on March 2015, in italian language by peer to peer and email. Description The prequel fanfiction first appeared as a blog on the website wordpress.com, divided in chapters. Only the first three chapters of the book were ever released in PDF format. After that, the copyright owners used their right to forbid fanfiction (even when completly free, as 'Year One' was) and shut the blog down. Now, the only place where you can legally read the beginning of Rambo: Year One, is on the author's youtube channel, that was never shut down. Plot Synopsis The book is set in 1967 in Fort Bragg, and tells the 'hellish' special forces selection process that created the Baker team, the ill-fated unit in which John Rambo fought for two years, trained and lead by colonel Samuel Trautman. During a series of ultra-hardcore physical tasks, using a series of flashback, the author explains why the eight men that will become the 'Baker team' never give up. The reasons of so comes from the very personal past of each of them, including Rambo. And in the end, when the selection process will turn to a real nightmare, the reader will finally discover their most hidden, very personal 'mind demons'. Main charachers: Samuel Trautman: during the 'Year One' saga, colonel Trautman is a bitter man that 'forsee' many mistakes the U.S. are doing during the Vietnam war. He does anything in his power to change the situation, but no one listen him, and during his personal fight to change the way the US is fighting, he makes himself a lot of enemies, most of all between some very important generals. As retribution for what he is doing, he is sent back to U.S., 'officially' to create a brand new kind of special forces. He will than create the first two 'Baker' teams, and meet the young John Rambo for the first time. Colonel Trautman is a tough man, trained in intelligence gathering, assassinations and secret services activities. As the author was a real fan of both Trautman's character and actor Richard Crenna, in the book Trautman turns up to be more important for the plot than it was on the big screen, almost as Rambo himself. Manuel Ortega: private Ortega is the most well educated soldier of the Baker team, and thus the one that sometimes uses his brain 'a little too much'. During his first tour of duty in Vietnam, he was deployed as armed guardsman to field medics. Having seen a terrible amount of americans dying (without ever seen any enemy), he is suffering of a serious form of post traumatic stress disorder. He thinks that only way to deal with it, is to do a tremendous amount of daily workout, and run very dangerous missions, thus he decides to join the special forces. As the months go by, he feels very close to the younger John Rambo, and gives him a lot of help, even with girls. They later became best friends. Delmore Berry: the only black guy of the Baker team, Berry is also the only one of the group that has met some S.O.G. soldiers before, during his first tour of duty in Vietnam. One night, while he was on guard on a small outpost, he had to hear the screams of a guy tortured to death by the vietcongs, but he could'nt do anything to save him. Being traumatized by the event, he decides he wants to join the SOG, in some kind of personal vengance against ALL the vietcongs, not only the ones that tortured to death his young comrade. Future The author says he will freeshare the first book on March 2015, in italian language, and that the saga is now complete. Asked by Rambo Wiki, he said: "I am working on my prequel from two years right now. ''Here in Italy there is a real form of 'cult' for the Rambo movies: even after all these years, they always do a lot of share when go on television. ''Regarding me, I read or watched more than 100 between history books, documentaries, webistes, war diaries. ''I even read the field manuals that us soldiers studied during the '70s. ''I wrote four short novels and will freeshare them in peer to peer, where - just as on youtube - they will be fully legal to freeshare" Category:Novel